The Twin Powers
by The Midnight Cat of the Dark
Summary: Noblesse fanfiction. Two children born of forbidden love. Neither ordinary. Max and Matilda grew up together thinking they were human twins...but who are they really? And are they even related at all? Story about two own characters and their journey to discover who they really are.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse. Noblesse belongs to Jeho Son, Kwangsu Lee and Line Webtoon._

* * *

Prologue

 _A long time ago Cadis Etrama di Raizel had a secret relationship with Erga Canesis di Lascrea the product of this relationship was a powerful being twice the strength of Lord's daughter Lascrea and Noblesse Rai put together, her name was Matilda._

 _Feeling threatened by the child Rai planned to hide her away, somewhere where her power would never be realised somewhere safe for her to grow up undiscovered._

"Shhhhhhh she is our little secret" whispered Rai in the night, "no-one must know what we have created or who knows what they'll do to us, to her."

 _Meanwhile, outside of Lukedonia another secret relationship was going on. One of the central knights had broken the rules and had had a child with a young human girl called Melody. The resulting boy was half human, half noble. A great power that could only cause chaos in the human world…_

"What should we do?" a voice whispered in the dark, a cold, lonely and afraid voice. "He could never survive in the human world; do you think the nobles would accept him?" "I doubt it, but even if they would there is no way we could get him there with your over-protective brother and his ridiculous conspiracy theories, as if the nobles could be corrupt!" scoffed another voice. "Yes you're right; my dear brother Frankenstein does prove a problem, but I can deal with him if you could find a way to get him to safety," the first voice spoke again. "Very well, I will seek help on the matter while you distract your brother. Bring the boy to you-know-where at midnight and I can grant him safe passage," assured the second voice. "Thank-you, I am sure that my son will be safe in the hands of his noble father," the first voice replied thankfully, her voice full of relief. "Of course, you can trust me (!)"

 _Unfortunately for the children born that night, their lives were not nearly as peaceful as their parents had hoped but they still grew up to be strong and although they never realised their full potential they did know that they were special and that one day they would discover who they really were…_

* * *

Notes: This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted and feedback would be much appreciated so that I can improve in the future. Credit for this also goes to my cousin Jacquelyn, who is also a big fan of Noblesse and has helped me brainstorm and develop many of my fanfictions which I hope to post in the future (hopefully near future). Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :-D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Oi! Matilda! Max! Get up! NOW!" "We're coming mother! Come on Max you have to get up or you'll be in trouble again." "Yes, yes alright just 2 more minutes!" "No Max you'll have to get up _now_ if you _ever_ want to learn _magic_ from the Mr wizard in the woods!" "If you don't let me sleep I'll use my magic on you!" "No you won't, you're toooooo _wimpy_ to fight a girl!" "Oh shut up!"

 _These 2 twin children have lived together all their lives although it has often been wondered why the girl had shining black hair and red eyes and the boy with bright golden blonde locks and bright blue eyes even though neither parent had either characteristic._

"Come on Max let's go! Oh I'm so excited!" Matilda shouted gleefully. "But you're not even learning magic!" replied Max. "It's still fun to watch!"

 _Now you might ask: what were 2 twins doing in the woods alone? And why was only the boy learning magic? Why not the girl too? And where did the boy get his magic from? Well let me tell you something. These kids have grown up perfectly normal. They were happy little kids who spent their days ignorant of the world around them. All was well until…BOOM! The kids had their 13_ _th_ _birthday and of a sudden they changed; drastically. Max suddenly developed an immense interest in science and the world around him, and Matilda suddenly became distant and didn't talk to anyone other than Max unless they spoke to her first. Now everyone was fine with these changes to the twins they didn't cause any major problems just that sometimes Max got picked on for being different and Matilda was often left out and lost some of her childhood friends. No, the real problems started when Max first lost his temper. It was a frosty morning and Max was studying the plant's reaction to the cold, some other boys came along and started making fun of him. That's when he lost it._

* * *

"Hey! Maxy boy, watcha doing in the dirt?" "Oh are you interested? I'm studying the plant's reaction to the cold." "Yeah sure I'm interested rolling around in the dirt seems great!" "Wonderful! Come on and I'll show you what to do." "HAHA! You're so gullible! As if I'd ever be interested in that!" "Shut up! It's interesting even if you don't think it!"

 _Unfortunately Max could not contain his anger and it burst out in a flash of purple. A needle spewing with a dark evil energy flew from his hand and wounded the boy. The others ran away terrified. Of course once the news reached Max's mother he was immediately sent to study under the Mr wizard of the woods to see if he could control this new power of his. With the villagers scared out of their wits with the arrival of Max's uncontrollable power Matilda was also sent to the Mr wizard in case she might have any magic flying out of her as well. Anyway back to the main story line…_

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited! My first time seeing magic! And performed by my own brother to! Oh I just can't wait!" Matilda jumped up and down, not containing her excitement. "Calm down! It's me who should be excited cause I have magic running through my veins; isn't it AWESOME!?" Max ended his sentence with a shout. "Yes I know I just cannot wait to see this!" "Hello children are you ready to perform magic?" said a voice from behind them. the two whirled round to see the wise old wizard standing behind them. "Oh hello Mr Wizard, we didn't see you there!" the children said in sync. "No, of course you didn't for I am a master of stealth. Now Max are you ready to begin?" asked the wizard. "You bet I am!" said Max confidently "Matilda why don't you go into the woods and gather some herbs to help stimulate your brothers senses, help to make him alert and ready for training," requested the wizard. "Yes. Mr Wizard."

* * *

 _And so that's how it went for the next couple months. Max was really along in his magic training while Matilda gathered herbs to help keep her brothers health in tiptop shape. Until one day while Matilda was all alone…_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" the scream echoed through the woods chilling every living thing to the bone.

"Matilda? MATILDA!"

 _Max rushed to his sister's aid and defended her successfully from a ferocious werewolf that was prowling around the woods._

"What on earth is a werewolf doing out here!? I thought that they lived out at the passage way to Lukedonia, they never stray out here for fear of the Nobles and what would happen to them is they messed with humans." Matilda was crying pitifully on the ground. "I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry for being such a burden to you," she sobbed. "What do you mean? You're not a burden to me and you never will be," Max's voice was comforting. "I'm sorry Max but I just can't sit around here any longer. I'm going to find a way to become stronger so that you won't have to protect me any longer." Matilda stood and faced her brother, a look of determination in her eye. "But what will you do? You don't have any magic in you." "That's not a problem for I will learn the ways of transmutation, I will become an alchemist!"

 _So there you have it, the mage boy and his alchemist twin sister. They both studied and trained hard throughout the years the come. After 10 years of hard work, Matilda returned to her brother's side a fully-fledged alchemist; she was however in for a bit of a shock._ _When she returned home she found that her brother was in love with the baker's daughter: Rose and the two of them were very happy together. Matilda was very pleased for them and even more so when the wonderful news of their unborn child spread through the village. They were pledged to be married and already on their way to creating a family. Many months passed and Rose was about to give birth when suddenly she got sick. Very sick. She did not survive, she died during child birth and so did the child. Desperate Max turned to his sister for help. He knew how great power alchemy could be. He knew that his sister could help!_

"Matilda, you have to help me! Please you must bring them back!" Max pleaded through tears. "How do you mean? Max I know you are grieving but there is a limit to how much science and alchemy can do," reasoned Matilda. "No, you don't understand you have to bring them back! Use your alchemy; I know you can do it! I saw you studying it!" Max was becoming desperate and Matilda could see that. "Max you can't mean…human transmutation! But that is forbidden the risks are too high, no-one has EVER succeeded!" Matilda shouted at her hysterical twin brother. "Yes, but I know you can do it you're the best alchemist I know!" "You mean I'm the _only_ alchemist you know!" Matilda replied sarcastically. "Please, Matilda, please!" her brother begged. "Right, fine, ok, but if anything goes wrong it's on you!" sighed Matilda. "Yes, oh, yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" "No problem bro."

 _Unfortunately everything did not go according to plan the human transmutation failed. Neither Rose nor the child came back. Instead all they got was a homunculus, a failed result of a failed human transmutation. Matilda also lost her ability to speak as a rebound on the failed human transmutation. Then to make matters worse the higher authorities of the alchemic society had no choice but to arrest Matilda for committing taboo and all of a sudden Max was left all alone in the world._

* * *

 _After many years Matilda had had enough she used her immense alchemic power to break out of prison and go find her dear brother Max. However when she arrived back at her village she was told that in his grievance of losing lover, child and sister he had left to go and travel the world to see if he could find anything else to live for. And so that's how the next couple of hundred years went; the alchemic authorities chasing Matilda, Matilda chasing Max and Max running around blindly trying to find a scrap for hope for which to cling._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The year 2016:

 _My name is Max. This is the year 2016 and I have been wandering the earth searching for hope in the form of my sister; I don't even know is she is alive any more. I last saw her sometime in the late 1100s I don't remember exactly when. I can't even remember what she looked like. All I remember is a voice, a soft gentle voice that was always there to guide and support me. Always there when I needed some-one to listen to. I am lost without my dear Matilda; she is all I have left yet I still cannot find her._

 _A lot of things have puzzled me. I don't understand how I am still alive; it makes no sense. I am over 1400 years old yet still look like the 16 year old boy that I was when I lost everything and started to wander the earth. The world has changed greatly I am only now beginning to realise the wondrousness of the human race and how fast we can adapt and evolve. Technology has advanced so much. When I was young, many people died all the time due to a whole manner of disease and infection, but now that is extremely rare because of the advances in medicine. I, even as a human who has developed with the rest, am still dumbfounded at what we have achieved! I hope to find Matilda soon so that we may share the beauty of the earth together._

 _I wonder about where to hide. This is what I've been doing, see, I've been going round from place to place find a disguise, fake my death or go on holiday and never return. I just keep on moving. I don't have a choice; I've seen the way humans act towards something new. If my long life span was to be discovered I would be experimented on. So I must keep on moving, keep on hiding, never showing my true identity._

 _That's strange I'm sensing a familiar energy. It's human but it seems different from the others somehow. Maybe it's Matilda!? I must go and find out._

"The trail has led me to a Ye Ran High School is Matilda hiding here? Well I need a new disguise anyway so I might as well try to blend in. Hmm… teacher or student. I think that student would be better. After all I do still look like a 16 year old. Ok then student it is, now how to get a hold of uniform." "Hello there, do you need some help?" asked a voice next to Max, he looked round.

' _Ah, uh oh special security. What do I do?' he thought._ "Um, yes I'm new here but I don't have any uniform yet and not sure where to go. Could you possibly point me in the right direction?" he asked, hoping that the security guard was gullible enough to believe him "Sure thing, tell you what I'll take you to the chairman's office, how does that sound?" asked the guard cheerfully, smiling at Max. "Great thank you!"

"Come on then off we go. My name's Tao by the way. Who are you?" asked Tao smiling over at Max. "Uh, I'm…Max."

"Well Max it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ah here we are. Hold on a minute I'll just let the chairman know you're here."

 _I stood and watched as Tao went in to the chairman's office. As I stood there I heard voices. They said:_ "Tao, what have I told you about coming without knocking!?" said a commanding voice. "Ah sorry boss, I forgot," laughed Tao. "*Sigh* whatever just remember for next time. Now what was it you wanted?" asked the other voice. "Oh yes there was a new pupil standing outside so I said that I'd bring him to you," replied Tao. "A new student? I don't recall new students coming…oh well just send him in and I'll sort it out."

 _Tao came out again and directed me through the door. After doing so he nodded, mumbled something and walked of. I carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside. What I found was quite a shock, there, sitting behind a pure white desk in a gigantic pure white room was a man with the most shockingly blond hair I'd had ever seen. So blond that it was almost the same as mine. The only difference I could recall was that his was much longer almost to his shoulders, where as I preferred to keep mine short. That's when he spoke._

"So a transfer student, huh? I knew something was fishy from the start, there are now new students coming; at all. You know if you want to blend in with humans you should at least try to hide your energy. How arrogant are you? You think that you can just waltz in here with that strong noble energy and get away with it? You're radiating it so much that even a normal human could tell who you were!" the man said, rising from his desk and approaching Max.

"What are you talking about? I think you've got me confused with someone else. What's 'normal human' supposed to mean?" Max asked a look of pure confusion on his face. "Drop the act. I can tell that you are a noble," spat the blond man. "No, I really have no idea what you're talking about," Max said, backing away slightly.

"You…really don't?" he asked. "No," replied Max. "Oh well then I'm sorry. But if you're not a noble then who are you?" asked the man, staring intently at Max, puzzled. "Actually I was kind of hoping you could tell me that. You see I sensed a familiar energy and followed it here. I thought you were my sister," admitted Max.

"Your sister is lost?" the man asked, his face softened, it was as if he knew what Max must be going through. "Yes." Max looked away, he didn't want to make eye contact, didn't want to let this stranger see him as weak. Yet somehow, he felt as if he could trust this man, whoever he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The man's face had changed completely; he now looked totally sympathetic for Max.

"It's fine. I can't even remember what she looked like. How stupid is that?" scoffed Max. "It's not stupid at all. I mean I can't remember what my sister looked like either. I just remember her voice always a sharp one. And her hair, I remember her hair. Golden blond, same as mine. It's a trait that has always run through the family. Similar to your hair I guess." A look of nostalgia passed over the man's eyes.

"Yeah. Don't you think that it's weird you know? I mean we look so similar. Strange," pondered Max. "Yeah I know what you mean, it is strange isn't it?" thought the chairman.

* _Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnggg!* the school bell rang loud and clear._ "Oh dear that's the bell for classes. You better run along now or you'll be late. I'll sort out all the paper work and we can get you a uniform for this afternoon. Ok? I'll see you later." The chairman's voice was back to being commanding but a fondness still lingered in his voice.

"Ok. Um well I'll see you later." Max turned to leave. "Wait hold on, do you have a place to stay?" the chairman called out after him. "Uh, oh actually, no I don't." it suddenly dawned on Max that he hadn't even thought about where he was to sleep tonight.

"Well not a problem you can stay with me if you like. I've already got Sierra, Regis and Ma-I mean Rai, staying with me anyway so it won't be a problem." The chairman tried to finish his sentence way too quickly.

"Ok then thank you," Max said thankfully. "The others will be in your class so just follow them and they will keep you right," said the chairman turning back towards his desk. "Alright thank you!" Max called out before turning to leave.

 _I went along to class and I met Sierra, Regis and Rai like the chairman said. I spent my day with them along with some others who called themselves Shinwu Han, Ikhan Wu, Yuna Seo and Sui Lim. After classes ended I accompanied Sierra, Regis and Rai back to the chairman's house but I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable around them, especially Rai. He kept looking at me as if recalling a painful memory if some kind even though I'm sure that I've never met him before. Although, I heard that he lived overseas, so maybe I met him elsewhere. Once we got back to the house we just kind of sat there. Sierra made tea for us. I was grateful for the tea because it warmed me and gave me a sensation that I hadn't felt in a long time: hope. After some time the chairman also came home. With him were 3 people wearing the special security_ uniform. I saw that Tao was among them, they were chatting away and didn't seem to notice us as they walked through and out again to another room.

"My, it is really getting crowded in here isn't it? I might have to build an extension at this rate (!)…anyway Max if you want to come with me I'll show you around and we can find you a room to sleep in," said the chairman with a smile. "Ok" _I noticed the chairman glance cautiously at Rai before signalling for me to follow him. I followed the chairman through a set of doors and down some stairs into what I assumed was a basement. Although when I saw a glimpse of a lab through an open door I was extremely surprised at how advanced the technology was._ "Your room is down here. Sorry it's so far away from the others but I seem to be running out of rooms. Hmm maybe I should get that extension after all. What do you think? It'll be rather crowded with the chairman, 4 students and 3 security guards of Ye Ran High School right? Plus Shinwu and co are always coming round to visit too. Well here you go you can sleep here. Call me if you need anything." The chairman opened a door to a decent sized bedroom and large windows, which was odd, considering it was the basement. "Thank you!" Max looked around the room, a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh it's no problem. As long as you are safe. Do you have a mobile? Or do you want to use my phone to call home?" asked the chairman, instinctively reaching to his pocket to find his mobile. "Home? Oh I haven't really thought about home for a long while." Max sighed but didn't turn to face the chairman as a look of regret passed over his eyes. "Really? You have no family or friends where you come from?" asked the chairman, in a kind voice. "I did once. But that was quite a while ago now. All I have left is my sister, but I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she is even alive."

The chairman suddenly brightened. "Well if you like you could give me a DNA sample and I could see what I could find if you like? You've met Tao right? He used the work for…um…the government. He's great at tracking people down I'm sure that he could find your sister." Max turned to face the chairman a look of hope grew in his eyes. "Really?! That would be great, thank you!" Max almost shouted in his excitement.

"No problem. I don't know why but I feel I can trust you."

"Really? Well I feel I can trust you too." Max looked up into the clear blue eyes that mirrored his own. "Well just come down to the lab when you're ready and we can get that sorted." The chairman turned to leave. "Ok, I will do that."

 _I started to organise my things. I didn't have much so it didn't take long. I sat down and I thought about everything that had happened that day. Who was this mysterious chairman and why did he seem so familiar even though I was sure we had never met? My mind was racing. Could I have met him as a child? No everyone from my childhood was gone. But what if he was like me? What if he was special and could live for hundreds of years too. Would that mean that he is a mage too? Or maybe an alchemist, like Matilda? Alchemy is pretty similar to science after all and no amateur would have that high tech a lab. Whatever it didn't matter, I would have to move on soon anyway. But could he help me find my sister? Well I suppose it's worth a try._

 _I headed along to the lab like the chairman said and he took a strand of my hair and a cheek swab. He said the more data the more likely we are to get better results. He asked me if I had anything of hers. I did I had an old scarf that she used to wrap round her in the cold. That chairman extracted a strand of hair from the scarf. He then told me that it would take 1 or 2 days to get the results so once they were through he would let me know._

* * *

Notes: Sorry that this chapter is so long. I just couldn't figure out where to cut into two so here it is, one big chapter.

So, has anyone worked out who Max is yet? or if he really can trust this chairman (Frankenstein)? and what is Rai's reaction going to be to Max moving in?

Find out in the coming chapters!

P.S. Please leave comments and reviews so I know what you think of this fanfic and how I can improve this and future fanfics. Thank you! :-D


	4. Chapter 3

_My name is Frankenstein and I am the chairman of Ye Ran High School. Hundreds of years ago I made a soul contract the Noblesse. The protector of the nobles. Just to clarify, I am human but I wield a weapon created from human desire for power. A human soul weapon called the dark spear._

 _Today I encountered something quite strange. A young boy named Max who claims to be perfectly human yet I sense the energy of nobles from him. I'm sure the others sensed it too. I could tell by the way Master was acting that he recognises Max's energy but if he is not a noble I don't how they would have met._

 _He says that he is looking for his sister but he obviously does not know much about this world considering how easily he gave up both his and his sister's DNA._

 _This is what concerns me. When I tested their DNA there was no resemblance between him and his sister. In fact the structure of their DNA is not even entirely human._

 _The sister appears to have the DNA of the nobles but she seems to possess great power similar to that of the Lord of nobles'. Another worrying thing about her is that she seems to have the same DNA as Master; however as far as I know Master has no family, he lived alone until I came and made a soul contract with him._

 _Max also appears to have worrying DNA for it appears to be a mix of both noble and human DNA. I have no idea which noble the DNA has come from but the human DNA seems oddly familiar…_

 _Hold on! I've seen this DNA before, is it someone I know? Wait this can't be right! His human DNA matches mine but I don't have any family… wait; unless… Melody! Oh you complete and utter idiot! You had a child with a noble!? I thought I had warned you against them! I told you that they were dangerous! Why do you never listen?! Some sister you are! Wait; hold on, oh this is not good. This is very very bad. This is Very very bad indeed. Oh Melody if you were going to have a kid could not have passed on the dark spear gene!?_

 _This is not good at all! If Max has the dark spear gene this could cause all types of problems. Oh no! What is Master going to say? He is going to kill me, I just know it!_

 _Could I not tell him though? Could I get away with that? I'm sure that I could find a way to cloak Max's power or at least make Master think that it is just mine that he can sense. Yes that is what I will do! I will explain the situation to Max and ask for his cooperation. Oh I know, if I can track down his 'sister' that should get him to help me but how do I tell him that this girl isn't his sister? Hmm, I'm sure I'll think of something to say._

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

"Ok is everyone ready to go to school? How many have we got? 1…2…5…7 ok that's everyone now let's head out!" Frankenstein turned and opened the door and they all headed out for school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile over on the other side of town, lone girl wandered around alone. Her long black hair shone in the sun and her red eyes glinted as she surveyed the area. She was completely dressed in white apart from her red cloak that shielded her from the sun. Printed on the back on her cloak bold and black was the symbol for the ancient alchemic society, a transmutation circle and symbols to represent the four elements of nature: water, earth, fire and air._

 _My name is Matilda and after committing taboo in the alchemic society I lost my ability to speak and was sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment. However I felt so guilty about letting down my twin brother that I used my alchemy and broke out of jail to find him and make it up to him. However when I returned home, I was told that he had left and gone to travel the world to find hope. So I have spent over 600 years looking for him. During that time I was able to regain my speech through a series of transmutations. Unfortunately I have not been very successful in the task of finding my brother. Max was never any good at staying still. However in recent years I have learnt how to identify and track certain energies. So I have tracked my brother here. Korea. Now I've just got to follow the trail that'll lead me right to him._

* * *

 ** _Back at school_**

 _My name is Cadis Etrama di Raizel. I am the Noblesse and I currently attend a school run by my servant, Frankenstein. I am troubled. A very long time ago I did something. I don't know whether to regret it or not. But lately I have been sensing energies. Energies, which I have not sensed for a long time. Not since the day that she was born. Is she here? No she couldn't be. I hid her away where she could not discover her powers but if she is anything like her mother I doubt that would stop her. If she is here it will cause problems. Frankenstein does not know about her. I hope he doesn't mind too much. I hope the boy did not come here. The boy is the child of Frankenstein's sister, if he were to find out the truth I doubt that even the soul contract could restrain him. He always got angry whenever someone mentioned his sister. Hmm anyway her energy is approaching. I cannot let her get near the school. Perhaps I should go and meet her._

* * *

Notes: Hi! This chapter isn't as long as the last one but the original chapter three was massive and took up about 5 1/2 pages on word! So I thought it would be better to post it in small chunks. I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you are enjoying reading this! See you next time! :-D


	5. Chapter 4

**_On the other side of town._**

"Phew I have been walking for a while now perhaps I should take a rest," sighed Matilda. "Yes, perhaps you should." Matilda whipped round to face the stranger. "What? Who are you?" Matilda demanded. "Someone from your past. Your distant past." The stranger's expression was discernible. "What on earth do you mean?" asked Matilda backing away slightly. "I can sense that tiredness is overwhelming you. This gives me the advantage. You have travelled far, you are full of regret. You also have no battle experience; I will win this fight easily," stated the stranger. "Fight!? You want to fight? What on earth are you talking about? I have no desire to fight you!" Matilda cried, surprise filled her voice. "You don't?" asked the stranger. "No I do not. I have never seen you before in my life, why would I want to fight you?" asked Matilda. "…" The stranger was silent. "No answer, huh?" asked Matilda a mocking tone seeping into her voice. _*phone beeps*_ _the text message reads: do you want to come for tea? From Frankenstein._

* * *

 ** _Back at school._**

 _Frankenstein is sitting in his office waiting for a reply from Rai about tea. While he sits there he ponders about how he broke the news to Max._

 _How was I supposed to tell him? It's not easy telling someone that their sister isn't their sister and that there is a possibility that I am his uncle. But he says neither of his parents had any siblings. Which makes me wonder; did Melody not raise him…? was he adopted…?_

 _'_ _You have a nephew…' Raizel's voice echoed quietly in Frankenstein mind, so quiet that Frankenstein could barely hear it. 'Hm?' Frankenstein looked up and tried to focus on the sound of Raizel's voice. 'Oh no!' he thought to himself, 'Did master just read my mind? Does that mean he now knows about Max?'_

* * *

 ** _Back with Rai_**

Raizel sighed and mutter something under his breath. "Hey I'm still here you know!" Matilda was getting impatient and was annoyed that she was being ignored. "…Matilda…" Raizel called her name softly. "Hey! How did you know my name?! I didn't tell you!" Matilda immediately moved into an easily defendable position as she placed her hands together, ready to perform a transmutation if necessary. "…Well like I said before…I'm from your past..." Raizel's voice was still soft but regret was hidden behind his emotionless expression. "Again with that? Just drop it ok? I have never met you before!" Matilda raised her voice, getting more and more frustrated. "You may not remember me but trust me I remember you! I met you when you were just a baby."

"Really?" Matilda asked in disbelief. "Really." Raizel only said one word but it had powerful meaning behind it.

"… You sure are convincing."

"Listen, Matilda I can help you but only if you let me. Come with me I can find a place for you to hide. I can explain your power to you, I can…"

"My power? What do you mean? I'm an alchemist," stated Matilda showing Raizel the alchemist symbol on her cloak. "What?"

"I'm an alchemist."

"What? But no you can't be. Not with whom your parents were."

"My parents? My parents were completely normal."

"What? You mean Flo didn't tell you?"

"Flo? She was my mother…I don't know what you're trying to say but please leave her out of this."

* * *

 ** _Back at school_**

 _Its class time and everyone is studying hard except for Shinwu, who is asleep and Rai who is currently talking to Matilda on the other side of town. *Chee Chee* Could Max please report to the chairman's office. Thank you. *Chee Chee*_

 _'_ _I wonder what he wants. Oh well I should probably go anyway.'_

 _Max got up from his desk and headed out into the corridor. As he walked to the chairman's office he pondered everything he had been told. Was Matilda really not his sister like the chairman said? He shook his head, hard_.

"Stop being so stupid! Of course she's your sister!"

 _Max arrived at the door to the chairman's office. For a moment he stood still. Suddenly the door opened and the chairman was standing there. Towering over him. He looked very serious._

"Come in Max. We need to talk." The chairman was very serious. "Is this about Matilda again? I still don't believe you. Matilda is my sister no matter what you say," Max said grumpily.

"No we need to talk about something else. We need to talk about you."

"Me? Why have I done something?"

"No, you haven't done anything. Now you might find this hard to believe but you have powers."

"Well yes. Of course I do! I'm a mage, I wield magic."

"No I'm sorry, Max, but you're not a mage. You have a dark energy, sort of thing inside of you."

"How do you mean?" Max asked looking puzzled. "Haaa, this is hard to explain. Basically you have a dark weapon that you can wield. Its name is the dark spear."

"Dark spear? What kind of name is that? It sounds kind of goofy," Max mocked. "Goofy!? I wouldn't say that if I were you!" warned the chairman. "Well why not?" asked Max sarcastically. "She is very sensitive and aggressive! You don't exactly want her to swallow your soul now do you?"

"What! Well if it's my power how do you know so much?"

"Because it's my power as well."

"But I thought you said that it was a weapon. How can there be two?"

"Well, there aren't. I have the actual dark spear because I accidentally fused with her. However it seems that dark spear has been passed through my sister onto you."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense because we are not related."

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you but either way you still have to hide the fact that you also have dark spear."

"Why?" Max looked at the chairman suspiciously. "Because…um well you met Rai earlier right?"

"Yeah. Although he kept staring at me like I was some sort of freak."

"Well, don't worry about that. Anyway he is extremely powerful and I doubt that he would tolerate having 2 dark spear wielders around."

"Well can't you just tell him to deal with it? I mean he is your student."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid."

"Why not? Wait, you're not scared of him are you?" Max laughed, trying to make a joke. "Um well…no…well…"

"Seriously!? You're scared of a little kid?" Max's voice was filled with a mocking. "HEY! He's not a kid! And I wouldn't say that to his face if I were you."

"But really. Why are you so scared of him?" Max looked the chairman squarely in the eye awaiting an answer. A mischievous smile started to grow on his face. "I'm not really and…it's complicated."

"Come on tell me! I promise I'll keep your secret, whatever it is."

"Alright then, have you heard of the soul contract?" asked Frankenstein, his voice suddenly low. "No, what is it?" asked Max curiously. "Well it's-" The chairman suddenly stuttered and his voice trailed off suddenly. He coughed, once, twice. "Sorry, I seem to be getting a sore throat. The soul contract is-" again the chairman's voice seemed to disappear.

 _"_ Mister Chairman? Are you all right?" The chairman coughed again. "I…I'm fine. You should go back to class."

"But what was that just now? Are you all right?" asked Max his voice now full of worry. "I'm fine. Just forget I ever said anything about a contract, please. Now drink this it will disguise your dark spear and whatever you do, do not give Rai any reason to suspect you have the same powers as me." The chairman gave his final warning to Max before handing him a small bottle. "Ok. Thank you." With that Max turned and left the office.

 _As I left the chairman's office I wondered what had caused such a reaction. What was the soul contract? It was clear someone didn't want me to know. Someone with control over the chairman. Does Rai have anything to do with this? The chairman said not to let him suspect me but what could have happened to make the chairman so scared of him? I was dying to know. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do so for now I drank the bottled liquid I was given and returned to class._


	6. Chapter 5

Frankenstein stood in the middle of his office, mind racing.

 _What was that? Master hasn't used that for hundreds of years not since I tried to tell some fellow scientists about the nobles and why I wasn't coming back to the human world. Back then he used it so I wouldn't tell them about him. Apparently humans aren't supposed to know about the Noblesse._

 _That was my mistake. I didn't know what I was doing back then. But what was it this time? Does he not want Max to know about the soul contract? Or does he already know about Max's dark spear?_

 _Hmm, maybe I should ask him later. I just hope that he hasn't already found out about Max; it'll be very bad for both if us if he does. Hopefully Max will drink the potion and keep his head down. That way everything will be fine._

 _Why is this so difficult? Oh Melody, why did you have to have a kid with a noble? I mean I did try to warn you they were dangerous. Ha-ha I'm so hypocritical though. I told my sister to stay away from them for her safety but then I went and made a soul contract with the most dangerous noble of all._

* * *

 **Back at home.**

 _School has finished and everyone is having fun. Shinwu and co have come round to play games with Rai, Regis and Sierra. Frankenstein is in the basement with Max._

"So, if you have the same power as me, could you teach me how to use it properly?" asked Max hopefully. "Well yeah, I guess," replied Frankenstein, his voice flat.

"But you won't, will you?"

"I'm sorry Max, but I can't."

"And this all has something to do with the soul contract, yes?" Max probed further for more information that could help him figure out the situation.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything about that."

"Because of another being who has power over you?"

"…" Frankenstein ignored the question and busied himself with his work.

"You mentioned Rai earlier. Why can't he know about dark spear?"

"He already knows about my dark spear but it would be best if he didn't know about yours." Frankenstein was getting more annoyed.

"Why? What can he do? Is he also involved in the soul contract?" Max asked, refusing to let the topic drop.

"I…" Frankenstein started.

"Yeah I know, you can't tell me but I'm still curious."

"Well don't be. It'll only get us both I trouble. Trust me; you do not want to get in Rai's bad books."

"So it is Rai that you're hiding from," grinned Max. "What? No! What are you talking about!?" Frankenstein cried out in alarm spinning round the face Max.

"Look just tells me. I won't blow your cover," Max assured him.

"No, don't you understand? He can get in my mind without me even realising so no matter what I do to hide, he always knows," Frankenstein snapped angrily.

"What, really? So he controls everything?" asked Max in disbelief. Frankenstein saw no point in not telling him. "Yes."

"Well don't you find it annoying? Don't you just want to be free?"

"Not really. The only thing I don't particularly like is the limit on my usage of dark spear."

"You can't use your own power? Wow that must be hard."

"Well I agreed to it."

"So how long does the soul contract last?" asked Max, curiosity filled his eyes.

Frankenstein sighed heavily. "I'm not supposed to tell you any of this. You saw what happened earlier."

"But you can't just leave me wondering like this!" Max cried out in protest.

"Yes, I can, and I will. I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry."

 _I watched as the chairman walked out of the room and I wondered what it was he couldn't tell me, and why couldn't he tell me. As far as I could see there was nothing stopping him but then I don't have the information of this soul contract to judge that. If only I could find a way to let him tell me._

 _He could teach me so much. Oh, I know I can surprise him by practicing and increasing my power. I bet he will be so pleased; but how to do that without anyone finding out about my powers? He must have a secure training room somewhere. I must investigate and find out where it is._

 _I walked out of my room and looked round. The hallway was deserted. I decided to explore to see if I could find this training room. I walked through the maze of corridors and sliding doors. I did not realise it then, but the doors were scanning my DNA and letting me past thinking that I was the chairman. As I wandered around I eventually found a training room. I pushed open the door to find a big room. The walls and floor were completely made up of white tiles, I assumed, to stop power from leaking. The whole place was covered in deep purple spots. Pockets of dark energy left behind by the chairman. I could feel my blood rising. The dark energy was calling to me, willing me to respond._

 _Without thinking I stepped into the room and released my dark energy; shattering the shield that the chairman had placed over it for my own protection. I could feel the power surging. This was what I was born for!_

* * *

 **In the sitting room.**

Rai sat on the sofa drinking his tea quietly. Frankenstein had received a call from the school and had excused himself. Rai now sat alone.

 _Huh? What was that? It felt like Frankenstein's dark spear but to release that much force he would have needed to break the seal. I thought he went to check on the school? He would never use his power there, besides it felt closer. The power is based within the building. Did Frankenstein lie to me? Is he in the basement?_

* * *

Rai immediately headed down towards the source of the dark energy that emanated throughout the house. But when he arrived he didn't find who he expected.

"Max? But what are you doing down here? And where did you get that dark energy that resembles dark spear so much?" Rai asked, unusually talkative all of a sudden.

"If you must know, the chairman gave it to me," stated Max proudly.

"Frankenstein did what!?"asked Rai, shocked.

"Frankenstein? He is called Frankenstein? Oh well no wonder this power is great!" smirked Max.

"Oh he- never mind, right now there are more pressing matters at hand."

"What do you mean? I was given this power! You have no right to take it away!" Max shouted angrily.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you?" Raizel looked at Max.

"About what?" Max asked cautiously.

"No of course he didn't. But I think you deserve to know this at least: Frankenstein had no right to give you that power!"

"What? What are you going to do to him? He's my uncle; the dark spear was passed down through genes. He didn't even know about it!" Max shouted, the dark spear swirling defensively around him.

"But why? Why didn't he know? Don't you think that his loving sister, your mother, would have told him?" Rai's eyes had become cold; he had lost his composure, his usual grace and elegance, gone. "Let me tell you a secret about your twin sister Matilda and yourself, you are both very dangerous. Why do you think you were hidden away?"

"What are you talking about? We were hidden? But why?"

"Never mind. For now I've got other problems on my mind."

* * *

Notes: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I posted two chapters to try and make up for it! I'll try to update every week but I'm very forgetful so no promises! Hope you are enjoying this so far! Please leave comments below so I know what you think and if you have any questions or queries, feel free to ask in the comments or PM me and I'll be happy to explain! See you all next time! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**At the house**

"Ok, I have called Frankenstein. We need him here so we can sort this out. We also need Matilda. I should call her." Rai moved towards the door.

"What? You know where Matilda is?"

"Hush, Max. I'm going out to find Matilda. You stay here and wait for Frankenstein to come back."

Frankenstein opened the door and walked into house. As he turned into the living room he saw Max seated, his face pale. Frankenstein rushed to him.

"Max? Max, are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"I think I have…" muttered Max in a state of shock.

"What do you mean? Hold on what's that mark on your hand?" Frankenstein turned Max's hand over and stared, a look of pained recognition in his eyes.

"How did you get this mark? I had the same one when I first started using… no way! You used dark spear?! Could you have done anything more idiotic?" Frankenstein's voice was upset but still his eyes said that he worried all the same.

"You've done more stupid things than test new power before, haven't you, Frankenstein?" Raizel stepped forward out of nowhere.

"M-Master?"

"You shouldn't have hidden his power Frankenstein. That was not good idea."

"B-But it wasn't my fault! I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"…"

"Come on, you can't do this! Please! At least leave Max alone! Don't take away his power!"

"He wields a dangerous weapon that could cause harm to him and others around him!"

"He can learn to control it! I can teach him, he doesn't have the actual weapon, so it shouldn't be too hard!" Frankenstein protested strongly to the idea that Max would lose his powers. They were a part of him.

"No, he doesn't, you do; but that doesn't make the situation any better!"

"…"

"Hey, do I get a say in what happens to my power?" Max asked, annoyed to be left out of the conversation altogether.

"No, Max unfortunately, you don't." Frankenstein said gently.

"Well don't you get a say? You'll let me keep my power, right, uncle?"

"I'm sorry Max but I'm afraid that I don't get much of a say in it either." Frankenstein's voice was unnaturally low.

"Really? That's not very fair. Why not?"

"Well, you remember when I said the soul contract and other factors made things difficult to explain?" Frankenstein asked, his voice somewhat cautious.

"Yes, I remember."

"Yes, well this is why it's complicated."

"Let me guess, the 'other factors' is Rai?" Max sighed slightly.

"Well…" Frankenstein glanced over at Rai he stared back, his face emotionless. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Frankenstein but he is dangerous and until he is old enough to control his power it has to be sealed off completely."

"Completely? Can't you just allow him some of it at least?"

"No. You have access to an amount that you can control but Max cannot control it at all."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry Frankenstein but it can't be helped, now move out the way!" Frankenstein hesitated for a moment. He glanced first at Rai and then at Max. "Yes, Master"

As Frankenstein turned to leave, he muttered something to Max under his breath before standing and leaving the room reluctantly.

* * *

Notes: Hey everyone! I know I said I would update weekly but this is a short chapter so I thought I would just post it early. And thank you the Guest and Random Freaky Kid for reviewing and thank you to Evita-chan, Random Freaky Kid and Yukichi730 for following my story and thank you to everyone who reads my story! I really appreciate it! See you next week!:)


	8. Chapter 7 and Epilogue

Max's power was sealed away for the protection of others and himself but this did not deter him from inquiring more about dark spear from Frankenstein who was happy to oblige but was always uneasy if the topic was brought up while Rai was around.

As for Matilda she was tracked down and brought to the house to be reunited with her so called long lost brother, Max.

"Matilda, welcome to our home."

"Thank you I appreciate it. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is Frankenstein and I have been looking after Max."

"Oh thank you! Max always ends up getting into trouble! It's that curiosity of his I think."

"Yes, well I know how he feels," Frankenstein smiled.

Matilda walked through to the living space as Frankenstein had gestured. When she entered she saw Rai and Max seated together. Noticing something different about Max's aura she rushed to her brother asking, "Max, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just relieved to see you again." Max reached out and hugged his sister and she returned it gladly.

"Well now we are all here I think you are all owed an explanation as to how you are connected, as I'm sure you have all felt." Rai's voice was quiet but still everyone turned to listen.

"Yes Rai, I've been wondering, what did you mean when you said you were a person from my past?" asked Matilda, taking a seat next to her brother. Frankenstein moved to stand behind them.

"I will explain what happened."

"Many hundreds of years ago, 2 children were born on the same night at exactly the same time. Now around this time there had been an explosion of power released from the human world that spanned the whole world but in a few places it descended to the earth and gifted few chosen people with a dark power. An uncontrollable power so strong, that most couldn't handle it, and unfortunately they could not survive the struggle for their souls as the darkness attacked their minds."

Only 3 beings were known to survive this encounter. The first was a noble girl born that night. Her parents were powerful beings. The mother was the daughter of the Lord of nobles and she was scared of what would happen if her father were to find out about this child. So she gave the child to the father to hide away in a place where she would be safe from harm. The father was also a powerful being who possessed great power, enough to destroy even the family leaders. The father was known to the outside world as The Noblesse!"

 _"_ The second able to survive this encounter was a young boy whose parents were both noble and human. This boy was unusual because he appeared to have both the power of nobles and the power gained by human's experiments but the power of nobles was weak and could not develop."

"Both of these children were hidden away for their own safety in the human world and they grew up oblivious of who they really were."

"Those two children grew and learned many things and eventually they grew into the two children sitting in this room, Max and Matilda you were those two children."

"The final being who survived the power explosion was the source. The source of the explosion was the result of a huge battle between powerful groups of humans. Only one survived that battle and he held the power of the dark spear, the human soul weapon."

"So do you mean that I was the cause of the devastating power explosion that you're talking about?" asked Frankenstein, cutting in.

"Yes Frankenstein, you caused it."

"I did?"

"Yes!" Rai said exasperated.

"Oh… wait so what does this have to do with Max and Matilda?" asked Frankenstein puzzled.

"Well it's because of the power explosion that they were born into the world with such great power. We made sure that Matilda was safe from this power before we let her go but we had no idea that Max was affected by it as well."

"Wait so if my parents were both nobles, does that mean that they are still alive? I could find them?" asked Matilda hopefully, her eyes alight.

"Yes Matilda they are still alive."

"So you know who they are Rai?"

"Yes I know where you mother is. Her name is Lascrea and she is the Lord of the nobles."

"You mean I could meet her? But what about my father?"

"Your father, Matilda is very close. Closer than you think."

"How close?" Matilda asked, suddenly becoming suspicious.

"He is talking to you right now." A small smile appeared on Rai's lips.

"You mean…"

"Yes that is right Matilda, I am you father!"

"Oh!" Overwhelmed by joy Matilda burst into tears.

"But what about my parents?" asked Max.

"Frankenstein, you explain this one."

"…" Frankenstein hesitated and looked at Rai.

"You know what he needs. You found it in your lab."

"Max. I do not know exactly who your father was but I do know that he was a noble, a central knight I would say. However your mother, I knew very well. She was called Melody and she was the bravest person I ever met!" Frankenstein said proudly.

"You sound like you love her!"

"I do. She was my sister."

 **Epilogue**

After this information was revealed, everyone was able to understand each other and get along.

Sure a few voices were raised; it's what you'd expect in a crowded house.

Over time Max earned his power back from Rai and was taught all he could possibly know about dark spear by Frankenstein.

Matilda was also taught about her power and history by Rai.

Matilda and Max fit right in to the school and even joined R.K. They made a B team together and were called R.K. B 'The Twin Powers.'

* * *

Notes: Hello! I'm sorry that this is a short fan fiction. I intended it to be longer, but oh well! I would like to post more fan fictions in the future but coming up with ideas and plot bunnies has never been a strong point, so all ideas are welcome! If you have any suggestions please PM me! Well I hope you enjoyed reading this! I certainly enjoyed writing it! and again thank you to my cousin who helped me brainstorm this and helped me through many writers block! Thank you!


End file.
